


[podfic] Dork Reign: Prelude to a Double Date

by reena_jenkins, Saone



Series: Dork Reign [4]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aldis Is Pining, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comics Shop, Double Dating, Geek Love, Jared Is Scheming, Jensen Puts Up With It, M/M, Meddlesome Friends, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saone/pseuds/Saone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Why is it," Aldis asks, planting himself beside Jensen, "that your boyfriend is turning into a gigantic pain in my ass?" </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Dork Reign: Prelude to a Double Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dork Reign: Prelude to a Double Date](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29802) by Saone. 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Length:** 00:04:20  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(J2\)%20_Dork%20Reign_%20Prelude%20to%20a%20Double%20Date_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)


End file.
